


Mesmerized, the Assembled Sway.

by GhoulTrash (GymStrings)



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Facials, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Ghoul Sex, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mild S&M, Multi, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Orgy, Porn With Very Little Plot, Rimming, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, fuck pile tbh, the ghouls are demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GymStrings/pseuds/GhoulTrash
Summary: Fire revels in pleasuring the ladies who approach him to do so. He just wishes they would recipro-fucking-cate.





	Mesmerized, the Assembled Sway.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a good fucking five or more years since I've written anything fan fiction-y. Ignore all the incorrect grammar, I know it's there, but tbh I can't be arsed fixing it. Enjoy, or don't. Idc.

Fire loved to flirt on stage. It wasn’t uncommon for him to pick a favorite from the crowd at an 18+ only show and specifically flirt with them for an entire night. His favorite things to do to get the women of the crowd riled up was to lick whatever he possibly could; his picks, his guitar, his lips, his fingers, you name it, or do provocative gestures with his fingers, especially if he had just sucked on them. The womans' eyes would always glaze a bit as she held eye contact with him, he was sure their cheeks would flush and he could only hope that their pussies became wet and that they thought of him later that night when they got off in the comfort of their own homes to the thought of his tongue and fingers.

 If he thought it would get the girls in the crowd wet, he would do it. Nothing got him going more than having that kind of control with such basic gestures in front of such a large group of people.

For the fire demon, the appeal was in the fact that he had so much control over them. He would never abuse it, or take advantage of it. Just knowing that he held that power in the palm of his hand was enough unless he was given an opportunity to act on it and make them cum himself, which albeit rare, had happened before.

Chance meetings in bars, at airports, by tour buses. Only a handful of times had he actually acted on taking up a fan, but every time he savored it. He felt almost worshiped when he was fucking a fan. The women were always eager to please him, he knew it was a fantasy for them, but he savored pleasing them just as they desperately wanted to fuck him. The last woman he had taken to the back of the tour bus had approached him by the bus and was chatting casually before spontaneously blurting out how horny he had made her that night.

Still dressed in his stage costume sans mask, he had pulled her to the very back of the bus. He didn’t do kissing, the quickies in the back of the tour bus were exactly that, quick, and they both knew they didn’t have time for anything else except the primal need they both shared to cum.

“Can you wear the mask?” asked the woman. Fire smirked to himself. They always wanted him to wear the mask, and that wasn’t a problem. He loved wearing the mask, the mask was closer to his true form than the form he took unmasked. The anonymous feeling it gave him when he wore it was freeing, and with it, he felt like he could become more of an animal, allow his true demon form to take over. He grabbed his mask and slipped it back over his head as they walked down the length of the bus.

As soon as they had halted at the back of the bus the woman had pulled up her dress and pushed down her panties, then grabbing the ghoul by the horns of his mask she pushed him down onto his knees and pulled his head towards her warm wetness.

Fire was more than happy to oblige, he slightly moved his mask up his face just the tiniest bit so he could properly use his mouth and buried his face upwards in the woman’s heat, his tongue lapping at the fold of her soft pink pussy while she above him lent her head back on the cool glass window and let out soft sighs of pleasure. His fingers traced up and down the inside of her thighs before one hand crept up so he could use his thumb to rub small, firm circles on a hard nub at the top of the folds. His skilled tongue lapped at the slit of her pussy and pushed his tongue inwards only a little bit before withdrawing. Tracing letters over her folds he then let his hand drop and instead replaced his finger on her clit with his tongue. He gingerly flicked at it with the tip of his tongue then sucked on it gently, the woman writhed slightly above him, her chest rising and falling as she panted out soft huffs, her eyebrows knitted together in pleasure and her eyes closed beneath them.

“My dick is so fucking hard for you right now.” He had mumbled between a flick of his tongue and a suck against her clit, his eyes looking up briefly to see her eyes crack open before closing again a moment later as she let out a slightly louder moan.

He preferred to work them up with his tongue, for the most part, he felt that the hotter they got from just his tongue, the harder they came around his fingers and he loved the feeling of a woman’s muscles clenching around his fingers (or dick) when they reached ecstasy.

His fingers dipped down and rubbed against the woman’s entrance, she was soaked to her very core.  He abruptly pushed his middle finger inside her, tongue still skillfully lapping and flicking at her clit while his finger curled slightly and reached deeper as he thrust it in and out leisurely. He added a second finger shortly after and pick up the pace just slightly, his mouth sucked hungrily at the woman’s clit and he could feel her internal muscles already tensing before she spoke.

“Fuck, I’m going to cum.” She breathed out in an airy huff and her hand gripped the ghoul’s horns tightly.

Fire didn’t change what he was doing except he began quickly alternating between flicking his tongue at her clit and sucking it, sometimes harder than others. His fingers continued to pound at her, and with every passing second, her muscles grew tighter.

“Fuck! I’m going to cum!”

_I’m going to cum!_

_I’m going to cum!_

The woman repeated the words like a mantra, each time sounding more exhilarated than the last. Finally, with a loud gasp and an extended groan her muscles contracted and her body jolted, her hips bucked towards the fire ghoul and he leaned his head back so he could watch the waves of her orgasm wash over her, her mouth hung open and her cheeks were flushed with arousal. Her head hung backward and strands of hair fell around her face she reeled above him in pleasure. His fingers continued to slowly work inside of her as her muscles pulsated around them, and finally, her breathing slowed and returned to normal as she regained her composure.

The ghoul removed his fingers and kneeled backward, sucking on them lewdly as he watched as the woman fixed herself up. His cock was straining in the tight pants of his stage costume, and he was just about to stand up and push her down on her knees as she had done to him when she glanced at her phone’s screen and exclaimed in a panic.

“Shit! I have to go! My boyfriend has been hanging around the venue wondering where I am. Thank you for… Sorry for not… Bye!” She spoke as she gathered herself and made her way towards the door with a few sheepish looks back at the ghoul, and then she was gone.

Fire kneeled on the floor of the back of the bus, eyes squinted in confusion as he tried to comprehend what has just happened. His cock twitching under the tightness of his pants brought his attention back to reality and he groaned in annoyance.

“For fuck’s sake.” He seethed between clenched teeth, then in a hurry moved to get his pants off. He only managed to get them halfway down his thighs before he dropped back down with his legs folded beneath him.

His hard cock was now out, curved and thick, and he wasted no time before he wrapped his hand around himself and began to stroke. He leaned one arm back and supported himself on his extended arm, tilted his head back, closed his eyes and reeled in the pleasure that his moving hand was giving him. He sucked in air through his teeth and exhaled every now and then with a deep rumbling groan.

Outside, footsteps and voices approached the bus. At least three sets of footsteps. Fire could faintly hear them but he figured it was just some of the rest of the band and having seen them jerk off on more than one occasion, he was not too concerned about being found in his current state. 

Sure enough, the footsteps entered the bus and steadily got closer, though he didn’t bother stopping. In fact, he had sped up his stroke. The muscles of his forearm exerting the effort flexed slightly and soon the footsteps had stopped. He opened his eyes and looked up, in front of him stood three more ghouls, their silver masks still on and twinkling under the dim yellow lights of the bus.

“So, you’re just going to get off in plain sight, in the common areas of the bus now, huh?” The larger one of them asked. His voice was deep but Fire could hear the amusement in it. The other two, Rain and Multi, stood stoic, watching his hand with an expression in their eyes that he thought made them look hypnotized.  

Sighing in pleasure and squeezing his cock slightly he looked up at the eyes of the ghoul who had spoken, Aether.

“There was a girl here. She bailed after she got hers.” He let his hand drop down slightly so he could fondle his balls for just a second before he continued the frantic stroking of his cock.

The large ghoul snorted, suppressing laughter and Fire noticed his eyes were now fixed on his cock. Fire looked away from the ghoul’s face and allowed himself to appreciate the other’s body. It was well built and muscular. The fabric of his stage outfit was tight around his limbs and the sleeves of the shirt had been rolled up to his elbows. Fire noticed that under the pants of this beefy ghoul, the outline of a thick, hard cock was becoming more and more prominent.

“That’s unfortunate.” The larger ghoul said, and Fire watched the ghoul’s cock twitch under the fabric of pants. “And now you’re getting yours.”

“Now I’m getting mine. Just fucking wish it were someone else doing it for me. I mean, for the record, I wouldn’t mind if one of you offered to suck me off.”

In a second all three standing ghouls had found their way to the floor in front of him. Fire was shocked at how quickly they had moved. Aether had claimed his cock almost immediately and engulfed it into the sweet warmth of his mouth, eliciting a low moan from the lead guitarist. He watched as the head of the large ghoul bobbed up and down steadily, and how every now and then his tongue darted out to tease him, swiping back and forth as it made its way up his shaft, dipping into the slit of his cock, circling and playing with his frenulum. The rhythmn guitarist was particularly skilled with his mouth.

Rain and Multi had scrambled for the ghoul’s top, they had ripped his onyx black shirt from his body and were hungrily attacking his chest with their mouths, desperate and coaxing. They each nipped and sucked at his nipples and trailed their wet tongues over Fire’s burning skin. Their hands sought out bare skin so that they could scratch their ghoulish nails along, leaving red marks trailing over his flesh, some marks showing tiny red beads of blood.

“Oh fuck!” Fire didn’t know who to praise first. He would have been happy with just the one person pleasuring him, three at once was almost too much to handle. His eyes rolled around in his sockets and his mouth hung open in a silent scream, his body was alight and he wanted it to stay that way forever.

He reached his hands down to grab the horns of Aether’s mask, holding him steady for a few seconds while he quite harshly bucked his hips upwards. Aether had looked at him now, his mouth was stuffed with Fire’s cock and Fire saw that when he bucked up, the larger ghoul’s eyes welled up a bit. He felt his cock push to the back of Aether’s throat and felt the demon below him attempt to suppress a gag. At first, he had succeeded but Fire was a sadist. He bucked his hips up again, harder and deeper this time, and the unmistakable sound of a gag around a cock echoed through the small room in the bus.

“Fuck that’s hot…” he mumbled more to himself than anything as he bucked up into Aether’s mouth steadily, each time the sound of gagging around his cock rang in his ears. Blue eyes were watching him silently and submissively, and they didn’t lose sight of him even when the fire ghoul abruptly pulled the ghoul’s head up and off his cock.

Aether was panting as he came up and tears still collected at his waterline. “Could’ve warned me that you were going to choke me…”

“Didn’t want to.” Fire responded from under the hungry tongues of the other two ghouls and shot Aether a devilish grin as he slapped a hand against the other thicker demon's cheek. Shooting a slight glare at the other and wiping the corner of his mouth, Aether slinked backward until he was eventually standing up, then stood towards a corner of the room where he idly stroked his own cock while watching the three ghouls below him.

Aether had a proclivity for voyeurism, consensual of course. Most of the time he liked to be hidden, but the lack of space in the bus would make that difficult.  Instead, he had opted for a shadowy corner of the bus, still visible enough for the three ghouls to see that as he stood his ringed hand was stroking at his thick cock.  

“I want to choke on it too.” Multi practically moaned against the fire ghouls' chest as he quickly reached down to grasp the guitarists' cock in his hand in the absence of Aether. “Tell me I can.”

“You little fuckin’ sub.” Fire laughed darkly as he reached his hand to grab Multi’s chin roughly and lifted his face away from his chest so he could look him in the eyes, he had not expected the two larger ghouls to be the most submissive ones. “Go and choke yourself on my cock, then.”

The Multi ghoul didn’t waste any time and was quickly down taking Aether’s place, his face buried against Fire’s crotch as he deep-throated his cock with an expert level of skill. The ghouls' eyes had closed and although he was choking with every second bob of his head, he continued to eagerly suck down the fire ghouls' cock. His hand had gripped his own cock and was frantically stroking it as he eagerly pleased the lead guitarist. His movements were unashamed, and Fire could tell immediately that he loved to go down and it was apparent that the Multi ghoul had become a cock worshipper.

Between his enthusiastic slurping of Fire's cock, the ghoul had begun to lift his head back every now and then so he could slap and rub the guitarists' cock against his face and mask, tongue, neck, anywhere that he could reach easily. The fire ghoul could see small smudges of glistening precum marked against the shiny silver material of the ghouls’ mask and somehow, as he didn’t think it would be possible, the site of someone using his cock to slap themselves had made him harder than ever before.

Fire was mesmerized but Multi’s worship of him and was only broken from his trance when a body shifted against his chest.

“You’re getting spoiled. Why don’t you do something for me, you lazy fuck.” Rain had lifted his head up voluntarily and craned his neck over Fire’s face, daringly looking down at the ghoul to catch his eyes. Fire was taken aback. Rain; showing more dominance than the other two? Preposterous!

“What do you want then?” Fire refused to break eye contact with the water ghoul. “What do you think I should give you? What do you deserve?”

The water ghoul had at some point removed his pants entirely and had moved to straddle the fire ghoul’s upper torso. Resting his hands flat on Fire’s chest, Rain sat upright, his balls slumped against the ghoul’s chest below him. “Eat me out.”

Fire allowed his eyes to travel down the water ghoul’s body, his physique was similar to his own, though perhaps he was the slightly smaller one. He felt slightly intimidated being challenged by someone so similar to himself, but he would be lying if it didn’t rile him up.

“Fine. I want you to work for it, though. Sit on my face. I want you riding my face. I might be at the very bottom of this fuck pile, but I’m the one in charge here. Do you understand me?

The water ghoul above him only chuckled lowly in response and shuffled his way up the warm body beneath him until his ass was above the lower ghoul’s face.

Licking his lips, Fire lifted his hands up and gave the water ghoul a sharp, hard slap on the ass before quite roughly dragging him down to sit on his face. Smothering his face against his ass, the fire ghoul began to lick languidly against the bassist’s entrance, he thought he could head soft sighs coming from above him as he began. Soon he was bearing his tongue down against the bassist’s hole on purpose, slowly circling the ring of flesh with his tongue; the water ghoul had begun rocking ever so slightly downwards on his face.

With a hard suck against his hole he dropped his head down enough to be able to speak. “I fucking well told you to ride my face, Rain. Do as you’re fucking told to.” He accentuated his demand with an open-handed slap to the ghoul’s right ass cheek, the assault hard enough to make the bassist let out a whimper.

The pain must have spurred Rain on, however, as he then began rocking down against the ghouls face with more fervor. Pleased, Fire resumed his aggressive lapping and sucking. The ghoul between his own legs was still actively choking himself on his cock, causing the fire ghoul to huff out a series of groans against the water ghoul’s skin.

Suddenly, there were two black and white shoes beside either side of his head, and when Fire looked up to see who had stood above, he was met with a low angle view of Aether gripping Rain’s head by the back of his mask and stuffing his mouth with his cock, one of the bassist’s hand flung up to grip against the muscular thigh of the rhythm guitarist above him, while the other took a firm grip of his own cock and began pumping it, while Aether threw his head back in ecstasy and steadily thrust his cock in and out of the smaller ghoul’s mouth.

The floor of the small room of the bus had become a writhing mass of lewd slapping and wet sucking, groaning and moaning sounds. The bodies were tangled with all parties earnestly attempting to get the other’s off while simultaneously trying to not be the first one to go off.

It was Aether who came first, much to the surprise of the others, let alone himself. His cock had just touched the back of Rain’s throat for the nth time when his body convulsed with a terrible shudder, and his sticky cum filled the mouth of his bandmate, mostly shooting down the other’s throat and greedily being swallowed, though some had overflowed down his chin.

Taking a step back, Aether took a moment to calm himself down. As he was watching the threesome below him, a sudden gasp from below had caught his attention and this time it was Rain who was in the throes of completion. The smaller ghoul’s hand had tightened around his own cock as hot cum spurt out from the tip, flowing down over his fist and down his shaft as he buckled over and jolted against the face of the ghoul beneath him.  

“Fuck!” the water ghoul exclaimed as he stroked himself through his final waves of pleasure, the fire ghoul beneath him had gripped his ass and was using one hand to slap at the raw skin of Rain’s ass while he waded through the depth of his orgasm.

Suddenly, as he was mid-slap, a jolt rocked through Fire and his back arched up slightly from the floor of the bus. His orgasm ripped through him and just as he came, Multi pulled his mouth off his cock and sat with his tongue hanging out so the fire ghoul’s cum would coat his face and hit his tongue rather than going down his throat.

Simultaneously, Multi, too, had been rocked by his own orgasm and while he was greedily accepting Fire’s cum against his face, his own cock exploded cum over Fire’s stomach.

The room echoed with the whines and deep groans of the four demons. All covered in sweat and cum, all spend and reeling from their individual orgasms and all thoroughly satisfied. Fire had sat up now and had reached up to pull Aether down into the pile.

All four demons sat now in a huddle, coming down from their collective orgasms. Aether licked the side of Rain’s mouth to collect his own cum from there, Rain then shuffled down to Multi to swipe his tongue over the ghoul’s chin, lapping up Fire’s cum, and Fire just dipped his fingers in the cum that sat on his lower stomach before holding his hand out to Aether for him to suck the cloudy white substance off.

“You should get blue-balled by women more often.” Aether grinned devilishly as he held Fire’s wrist while sucking on his fingers.

“I think you’re right,” said Fire, mirroring the look of the bulky ghoul.

The four ghouls lay there for quite some time, comfortable and satiated, and it was only when a booming Italian voice startled them that they decided it was time to move.

“Well, well, well!” The voice echoed around them as the ghouls hustled about trying to put on clothes, shoes, fixing masks and tightening suspenders.

“You lot had a mini orgy without me?!” The voice exclaimed in disappointment. Cackling, the ghouls scampered off to their individual places to be. Fire being the last to get away.

Next time, he would invite the Cardinal to any impromptu gang bangs. He did quite like the look of the leather gloves he wore, and anyway, maybe he would bring his cane.


End file.
